


The Art of the Deal

by FleetSparrow



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017), The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen, Lex no, Unikitty you need better business partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Unikitty has really taken this business thing to heart.





	The Art of the Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



“And so, in conclusion, pink business makes big numbers!  Thank you.”  She bounced around the table, very dignified in her suit and special business specs.

Lex Luthor sat across the giant boardroom table thinking over her proposal.

“Hmm, I see.  So you deal in...shiny things.”

“The shinier the better!”

“Things that...sparkle.”

Unikitty did a backflip.  “I love sparkles!”

Lex Luthor stroked his chin.  “Yes, I see.”

He sat forward, his hand thunking the table.

“How do you feel about green?”

She gasped.

“I.  Love.  Green.”

“Gems?”

“Yes!!”

He leaned back, smiling.  “Then I think we have a deal.”


End file.
